


Of Enchanted Rivers and Terrified Fathers

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Legolas goes exploring by the river</p><p>Thranduil POV</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Enchanted Rivers and Terrified Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of these characters, nor would I want to, as I could never do them justice.

Legolas was going to be the death of me! He had come to my throne room that morning, asking to be allowed to go on a hunting trip in the woods.  _Alone_. Nothing would have made me concede, he was not even 50 years old yet! So he had left, angry, and I had given him unto noon to cool off.

I first checked his rooms and when I did not find him there, I was still not worried. I went out into the gardens to check the trees, and when I did not find him there either, I did start to feel worried. What had he done, that idiot son of mine?

'Find Tauriel!' I called from the gardens, and it was not many moments before she stood before me.

'My son has escaped into Mirkwood.' I growled and saw a small flash of surprise in her eyes. We would handle the punishment for the guards that had let him out later. 'Find him! Use everyone at your command.'

She pressed her fist against her heart and bowed.

'My lord.' She said before she ran off to fulfill my command.

Now I only wished I had spent more time telling Legolas about the dangers of Mirkwood. I felt as though I was in knots, something told me that not everything was right. I could not wait here!

I did not believe that my son had taken the regular path, no, he would go through the trees. So that was where I would need to follow him. I was almost glad I had already sent away all Elves. Even I could not climb trees in my royal gowns, so I changed into something more… fitting for the task.

I know not why, but I chose to follow the river. It proved to be the best decision I had made that day. My son was lying, with his eyes closed, against a tree. My heart nearly stopped, so reminded of how my wife had looked when I found her in much the same position.

'No!' I cried, and jumped down from the tree, sprinting the way to my son. 'Ion-nîn, wake.'

I put my fingers against his wrist. I just breathed in relief, and sagged a little. He was alive.

'Wake, son.' I muttered and touched his cheek, but nothing I did would raise him from his sleep, and I soon realized he had somehow managed to fall into enchanted sleep. I could only thank his lucky star that no spiders had found him.

I gathered him into my arms, and went to the Elf-path, where immediately Elves met me.

'Tauriel!' I growled as I saw her come up. She gave a bow, and I saw some relief in her eyes. 'Set up patrol as normally, and wait for me in the throne room when finished.'

'My lord. I will have one patrol escort you back.' She said, and I gave a small nod of my head, only slightly surprised that she had not asked if someone else should take my burden. She had always been a smart Elf.

...

It was more than a week before Legolas opened his eyes. He was confused, and had completely forgotten everything that had happened. It frustrated me, because I wanted to scold him for so blatantly disobeying my word, but knew it would not carry much weight if he did not even realize what he had done.

'Ada?' He said from his bed. 'I honestly feel fine. I just seem to have missed some time.'

'I have a good mind to keep you in the bed for another week.' I smirked. 'Maybe it would keep you out of trouble.'

'Nay.' Legolas answered. 'I can surely come up with something even here.' He smiled, and I laughed.

'I do not doubt you could. But before I let you up, ion-nîn, I shall tell you of Mirkwood, and after I let you up, we shall travel it together.'

I saw a light of excitement go into his eyes, and I knew I had made the right decision. Anything that could make my son so happy was more than worth it. Even if I would have to discard my royal robes once more.


End file.
